


My eyes want you more than a melody

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Finn is so cute, First Kiss, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey helps Finn get the man, Shirtless Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Rey helps Finn realize he is in love with Poe.Finn finds the courage to talk to Poe about his feelings.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	My eyes want you more than a melody

"I think he wants you to be his boyfriend...but you won't listen to me because I'm just the person who saved the Galaxy, right?"

Finn stopped rummaging through the things he found at the deposit of Rey's new mechanic shop. She decided to have a peaceful life as the best mechanic of Starfighters and Finn couldn't even argue with her because she had the skills for that.

She was done with the Force, apparently. And he didn't know how to approach the subject so they were talking about Poe's sadness over not being able to help them out. And Rey had many things to say about it.

"Rey, don't be absurd he is my best friend and ten years older. He was just mad because he liked to tide things up and your shop needs that."

"Urgh, ok, ignore what I am saying. You clearly aren't ready to discuss feelings."

She jumped from the table she was sitting on and helped him carry a piece of ship to the front of the shop. The planet where they settled was peaceful and with only heavy rains to make it not perfect, but Finn liked that. He liked the way the water touched his skin and how the earth seemed to react to the nourishment.

"Maybe we could paint the walls…" Finn started to say when they entered the shop.

Rey was awfully quiet so he turned to repeat the question and he was surprised to see that she was crying. Not sobbing but silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Rey? What's wrong?" He held her by the shoulders and waited. He found out it was always best to not force things out of her.

He knew she had things inside her heart that she was scared to face, that she thought she could repress it until they went away. Little did she knew that he also did that and he totally understood her.

"I couldn't save everyone. Han, Leia and Luke...they were all losses that could've been avoided if only I was stronger." She said that whole staring straight at Finn.

He hugged his friend, he would hold her until she felt better. There were things he didn't know what to say of it, the feeling of failure were something he also shared with her.

Poe once said that failure depended of the point of view. That for them Rey was a hero, but for the First Order, she was hell. The pilot often gave Finn advice whenever they were up late because of the fear of falling asleep and be prone to nightmares.

"I just wanted everyone to be safe...and happy. Life should be lived." She caught Finn's head between her hands, her honey eyes red rimmed because of the tears. "I love you so much, and I just want you to be happy. That's why I think you should stop being shy and talk to Poe."

"I know you mean well, Rey. But there's nothing to talk about."

She rolled her eyes and finally getting back to her normal cheerful self.

"Sure, so the long hugs, intense eye contact from across the meeting table and sleepovers you two have means nothing. It's just what best friends do…"

Finn wanted to say that he also did those things with her, but he couldn't lie. It was obvious that there were different ways he acted around his two best friends. And he had to admit that he often thought about shirtless Poe, but that only showed that Finn found his best friend attractive. He tried to think of Rey as being more than friends and suddenly it felt wrong…

Interesting.

Maybe Rey was right. Maybe he was being a fool and had been flirting with Poe for a long time.

"Alright, maybe I have some feelings about him. But that doesn't mean I want to be his boyfriend." He put his hands on his waist and tried to look like he is right.

Rey laughed and then walked to the place she would be using as a payment desk, still full of dust.

"You adore him even if you don't realize that yet. But don't worry, aunt Rey will help you…" She took out her keys and started to lock the drawers and motionelinh for Finn to follow her. "Let's go back to the base and sort things out."

"What things? Rey?! Sort what things?" Finn tried to keep up with her quick power walk, and sighed nervously to what his best friend would do. "Oh stars...Rey, wait up."

*****

Finn had to practically run, Rey was fast. And once they were back at the base, she turned to look at him. 

"Poe must be out of his shift, you should go talk to him. Just go and ask if he wants to be more than friends, just that. You don't need to confess your undying love." She throws a pointed look at him." It's Friday, you two don't have anything to do tomorrow so take your time to sort your feelings. If you don't talk to him I will personally slap you later."

She kissed both of his cheeks and disappears to go somewhere, probably to her assigned room. 

Finn walks around the corridors without thinking, he is suddenly stopped by the door of Poe's room. The place where he spends his nights because there were no other rooms and he finds Poe's company agreeable.

The doors opens to reveal Poe only wearing his pajamas pants. His comfy black sweatpants that hung low on his waist, and his wavy hair still wet from the shower he took.

"Hey, buddy! How's Rey shop?" Poe asks with his usual dimpled smile and Finn is aware now of how his heart skips a beat. 

"It's dirty and need some painting, but it's great. She seems excited."

He goes to sit at the bed, not so sure how to proceed. Admittedly, he feels lost. 

"Do you want to watch a movi-"

"I think I like people." Finn didn't know what he was doing and from Poe's expression he thinks not even the pilot understands. "I mean, I never thought of romance before. My life was to obey and then there was the war, got busy with surviving." Poe was now sitting next to him with a soft expression, holding Finn's hand as to comfort when the only thing it did was to make Finn hyper aware of every moment he did and how Poe's skin was hot from the shower. "But I guess now that everything is normal, at least I think, because life was never normal for me. Oh stars, I think of you, in a romantic way."

With that he got a reaction from Poe that he never saw before. The older man blushed violently, and he opened and closed his mouth many times trying to figure it out what to say. At least it's how Finn interpreted.

"I thought you were smitten by Rey." Poe said in disbelief. "I never thought you would see me as more than friend."

"Rey is like a sister. And why did you believe that?"

"You're younger, and handsome and has a rock hard body that is hard to not stare at...and smells great. Maybe the last part was a bit creepy of me to say but- you do smell heavenly."

They regarded each other with different feelings then, with a different light. Finn looked at Poe without the need of avert his eyes a little afraid that Poe would notice his slow blinking and stare. While looking at Poe, he felt like he might sink, and drown and die. Because the person in front of him was suddenly everything. And Finn realized that he has been denying romance in his life when it was right in front of him since the day he walked out of his previous life.

“You make me happy, and when you leave...it’s kind of sad.” Poe says in a whisper, Finn realized he was inches away from the other man’s face. Their bodies touching and Poe suddenly lifts his hand to put above Finn’s cheek, gently brushing his fingers through the dark skin.

“There are things I want to say to you, but I don’t know how.”

“We have time to figure it out.” Poe says with a gentle smile appearing through the fog of want. “You don’t need to rush things, it’s alright if you just want to hug me and not say anything.”

“I like your smile.” Finn rushes with his words, feeling like he said the wrong thing.

“I like when you’re in my arms.”

Finn’s heart leaped inside his chest, and he felt the need to just embrace the other man with all the strength and care he had inside of him. So he just did exactly that.

Poe laid back down on the bed with an exasperated look that made Finn, quite frankly, like him even more. His arms went around Poe, and they laid chest to chest for long minutes until Poe finally got out of his surprised state and moved his hands up and down Finn’s back. The light touch left a trail of burning that Finn never felt before.

It scared him a little.

How with a single touch he was so undone for Poe.

How Poe made him feel with only a smile.

And how Finn felt breathless while pressing his body to his.

He rolled a little to the side, resting his weight on one arm and the free hand coming to touch Poe’s bare chest. His fingers smoothed over the soft curls on Poe’s chest, feeling the warmth radiating of it, then looking at the brown eyes he so much adored. He looked at Finn with a picked interest, his smile always so bright and Finn sighed in defeat.

With his mind yelling at him about all the different emotions going through it, he the simplest things he could do without getting up. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Poe’s.

He was focused on the sensation of the kiss, while his mind goes completely blank, and then Poe’s arms go around him once again making Finn melt to the touch.

There were things that life would never had brought to him and having the man he so much wanted kiss him...it was a dream come true. And Finn never thought he would dream. But then he met Poe and Rey was right.

Finn was in love with Poe.

Love.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

He finally asks after many closed mouthed kisses they shared. Poe laughed, that gorgeous sound that Finn just wanted to keep hearing.

“Yes, Finn. I would like very much to be your boyfriend, can we keep kissing now?”

“Alright.” He said cheerfully.

Poe must had been very excited with being Finn’s boyfriend because the pilot turned them over and pinned Finn to the mattress with a fighters agility. Holding Finn’s hands and trailing kisses through his face, neck and collarbone. Somehow Poe got rid of Finn’s shirt and jacket, and Finn was dying with the feeling of their skin to skin contact. Joly with the fact that his now free hands were tangled on those soft waves of Poe’s hair, he loved the feel of his strands passing through his fingers. The feel of his lips touching Finn’s skin, when his skin started to buzz with excitement he pushed Poe up and kissed his lips with fervour.

“This-”

Poe looked at Finn, settling between his legs and resting his chin over Finn’s chest. Waiting for Finn to finish speaking.

“This was the first time I kissed someone.” Finn confessed while caressing Poe’s hair, and looking down at him.

His olive skin was flushed from their kisses and Finn wanted more of Poe. He became addicted to the man and nothing will ever cure that.

“And was it good?” Poe asked with a mischievous smile.

“Perfection!” His enthusiasm was over the top but he couldn't resist.

They slept afterwards, hugging each other and their legs entwined with each other’s. Finn smelling the fresh showered perfume of Poe, while the other held tight to Finn’s body. They slept smiling for the first time in their lives.

*****

When they arrived hand in hand at the mess hall on the next day, Rey saw them and giggled. 


End file.
